1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for man portable (hand held ballistic shields), but may be used for non man portable shields.
2. Description of Related Art
Ballistic shields are used anywhere that a ballistic threat is possible. The main users are security, law enforcement and military. Typically ballistic shields are not meant to replace personal body armor (such as vests), but to add additional protection over areas not protected by a vest and to provide additional protection over areas already protected by the user's body armor.
Ballistic shields (ballistic plates designed to stop or significantly reduce the trauma from high velocity projectiles—such as bullets) are typically one piece. Shields for coverage over the head and chest areas are usually larger and heavy enough such that they are not carried for routine use and thus not available when the threat occurs.
Extended body (Head and chest front, pubic region front, upper leg) coverage with existing ballistic shields usually are large once piece shields. Shields of this type must be stored in larger containment areas, such as the trunk of a police car. Smaller ballistic shields (for head and neck protection) do not exist that can also have other ballistic plates (such as an extension panel to increase ballistic coverage) attached later for extended body (if needed) coverage.
In many emergency situations the type of firearm is not immediately known. Many ballistic shields may be deployed which may only stop handguns. The user may need to fold the shield to provide greater the ballistic protection (and reduce the ballistic coverage) to stop many higher velocity projectiles as from assault pistols and rifle fire.
Therefore, a ballistic shield system is needed that can be rapidly deployed in confined space and can be connected together with other shields for the ballistic coverage required. When connected to an extension shield, enable the entire shield assembly to need only the handle and viewport of the initial shield. Extension shields could be rigid or able to fold such that more than one layer of ballistic protection exists for the user while still providing an unobstructed view through the viewport.